homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121815-Not So Minor Fuck Ups
angryGardener AG began pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 10:55 -- AG: Hey... GG: Hello. Mr. Simons.... AG: Uh...am I bothering you? AG: Am I? GG: At. The. Moment. No.... There. Are. Things. On. My. Mind. But. It. Is. Nothing. That. Anything. Can. Be. Done. AG: You can talk to me about those things GG: I. Would. Rather. Not. For. The. Time. Being.... Besides. You. Contacted. Me.... AG: Oh, right... GG: So. What. Did. You. Wish. To. Contact. Me. About? AG: Well...uh...do you know why Lorrea was asking me about marriage, and do you know who Lorcan is? GG: I. Would. Presume. Miss. Fenrix. Was. Asking. About. Marriage. Due. To. A. Delicate. Situation. That. Has. Arisen. With. One. Of. Her. Team. Mates.... AG: Uh...what? GG: Apparently. One. Of. Her. Team. Mates. Accidently. Got. Married.... Something. About. Spitting. Into. A. Bowl. Of. Soup.... AG: Who got married to who? AG: Aren't we all, like, 15? GG: It. Was. Mr. Batson. Who. Got. Married.... And. Who. He. Is. Married. To. Is. Up. For. Perspective.... GG: And. I. Am. Presuming. You. Mean. 15. Years.... AG: Yes AG: And does Arty even know who the hell he just married? GG: He. Does. GG: But. There. Is. A. Further. Complication. AG: What might that complication be? GG: Well. The. Complication. Was. That. The. Life. Of. The. Person. He. Married. Was. Used. To. Heal. Another.... And. Now. That. Person. Apparently. Thinks. They. Are. The. Person. He. Had. Married.... AG: Do you have any idea who these people are? GG: Yes. But. It. May. Not. Be. Wise. To. Use. Names. Over. This. AG: Oh, c'mon GG: Certain. Parties. Are. Spying. On. Us. AG: Can you tell me? AG: The twinks? GG: Yes. The. Twinks.... Specifically. Jack.... AG: Is Jack, like, the strongest, or something? GG: Considering. He. Is. Capable. Of. Manipulating. Time. Like. Nothing. Has. A. Second. Class. And. Aspect. And. Can. Hack. The. Game. Itself.... Yes. He. Is. The. Strongest. AG: Well...shit AG: Uh...is there anything we can do about this? GG: Yes. That. Is. The. Word. Of. Choice. When. Discussing. That. Situation. AG: Actually don't answer that question GG: Good.... You. Would. Not. Like. The. Answer. AG: Does it involve be dying or getting injured? AG: *me GG: Only. If. You. Gain. His. Notice. As. A. Threat. AG: Well, I'm safe AG: I guess... GG: I. Suppose. So. AG: I mean, I'm the weakest out of all of us, so I think I'm pretty safe AG: 0% threat AG: Now, what about Lorcan? AG: Do you know who she is? GG: Miss. Lorcan. Is. A. Stowaway. Who. Apparently. Is. Our. Bard. Of. Hope.... She. Has. Assumed. The. Role. That. Would. Have. Gone. To. Miss. Atheni.... Before. Miss. Atheni. Disappeared.... AG: What the fuck is a Bard of Hope? GG: We. All. Have. Class. And. Aspects. Mr. Batson. GG: That. Is. Hers. GG: Like. Mine. Is. The. Prince. Of. Rage. AG: I know that, but...what does she do? GG: I. Do. Not. Know. GG: That. Is. Not. My. Task. To. Understand. GG: That. Will. Be. Up. To. Her. To. Find. Out. AG: What do you do? AG: You destroy passion, right? GG: Well. Apparently. Being. The. Prince. Of. Rage. Means. I. Can. Destroy. Rage. And. Passion. GG: Yes. AG: And then I'm fucking leader, but let's not dwell on that...has anyone died? GG: A. Few. People. Are. Definitely. Gone.... Miss. Suproc. Was. A. Recent. Loss.... Though. It. Is. Still. Somewhat. Uncertain. What. Her. Fate. Was.... AG: Anyone else? AG: Or is that it? GG: As. I. Said. A. Few. People. Are. Gone.... One. Human. Is. Definitely. Missing.... I. Will. Not. Get. Into. The. Situation. Regarding. Madame. Cenero.... And. A. Few. Other. Trolls. Have. Gone. Missing.... AG: Wait...Lila's missing? GG: No. Madame. Cenero. Is. Not. The. Missing. One. GG: The. Situation. Regarding. Her. Is. Complicated. AG: Okay, who's the human missing? GG: It. Was. The. One. That. I. Was. The. Server. For.... Miss. Arminia. According. Ot. The. List.... AG: uh...don't know who that is? GG: Well. Regardless. She. Is. Gone. AG: That's a shame GG: Indeed. GG: To. Go. Back. A. Bit.... Why. Did. You. Ask. About. Miss. Lorcan? AG: I just wanted to know if you knew about her GG: Yes. I. Definitely. Know. About. Her. GG: She. Can. Be. Rather. Troubling. To. Talk. To. Though.... AG: We had a conversation yesterday, and she's kind of a bitch, but I was being even more of an ass so I can't really blame her GG: .... GG: Being. An. Ass. How? AG: Uh...I dunno AG: Like, I kinda fucked up... AG: ...Again... GG: A. Running. Theme.... AG: How many times have I fucked up now? AG: Fourteen? AG: Sixteen? AG: I lost track GG: I. Have. No. Way. Of. Keeping. Track. Outside. Of. The. Talks. We. Have. AG: I'd rather not talk about my little fuck up, but I will say I might die in a few days...or months...depends on when you guys pick me up... GG: .... GG: What. Did. You. Say? GG: Saying. You. Might. Die. Does. Not. Sound. Like. A. Little. Fuck. Up. AG: She was over reacting, but seeing as alot of you trolls are kinda fucking crazy, she's probably never gonna come to her senses GG: Mr. Simons. You. Are. Avoiding. The. Quesiton. GG: And. Insulting. Me. Is. Not. Making. This. Sound. Any. Better. AG: I wasn't insulting you AG: You're one of the more civil trolls GG: "But. Seeing. As. Alot. Of. You. Trolls. Are. Kinda. Fucking. Crazy." AG: I wasn't saying you were crazy GG: We. Are. A. Lot. More. Civil. Than. You. Realize.... And. You. Keep. Forgetting. You. Have. Been. Doing. Rather. Foolish. Actions. AG: I know that GG: Now. What. Did. You. Do? GG: This. Is. A. Direct. Question. AG: You can ask her, she'll probably make it sound alot worse than it actually is, but I don't give a shit GG: Then. You. Leave. Her. To. Have. The. Full. Advantage. And. Leave. Me. To. Believe. You. Probably. Will. Deserve. Death.... GG: So. You. Can. Either. Give. Your. Side. AG: Ugh...fine AG: I basically told Eribus, "Hey, dude, you should probably take her out to dinner first. Y'know get to know her" Then she freaked the fuck out when she heard I told him this GG: .... GG: That. Does. Not. Seem. Sufficient. For. A. Reaction. AG: I know AG: Although I did word it horribly AG: So, yeah... AG: That could play a part in it AG: I mean, they seem good for eachother GG: Could. Play. A. Part. In. It? GG: Are. You. Certain. That. Was. What. You. Said? AG: That's what I was trying to say GG: ...Trying. To. Say.... GG: What. Did. You. Say? AG: Wow, reading this, I did sound a bit rude GG: I. Am. Somehow. Unsurprised. AG: Now I'm not too certain if that's what I was actually trying to say GG: .... AG: Wow, I kinda wanna punch myself in the face AG: I'm a prick GG: Mr. Simons.... For. The. Final. Time.... What. Did. You. Say? AG: Uh... AG: I told him that she wasn't his matesprit GG: .... GG: What? AG: You don't have to fucking say it AG: I know I fucked up AG: I've already been aggressively typed at GG: This. Would. Be. The. Second. Time. Now. Mr. Simons.... And. Sleep. Deprevation. Is. Not. An. Excuse. This. Time.... AG: I know GG: I. Shall. Make. This. Clear. Right. Now.... DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. OTHER'S. QUADRANTS. AG: Do you think I don't know this GG: Clearly. You. Do. Not. AG: I'm just a fucking idiot GG: Yes. AG: And I'm not exactly the happiest right now AG: Where are you? GG: On. LoPaP. AG: What's that like? GG: Swampy. And. I. Am. A. Frog. Still.... AG: How do you feel about being a frog? GG: Annoyed. AG: Okay AG: I'm in Ikea AG: All alone AG: In a place I hate AG: With a huge ass plant that wants to eat me AG: And a headache machine 2000 AG: Or my GrandMom AG: Whatever AG: And Vigil wants me dead AG: How do you think I feel right now? GG: And. You. Think. Doing. Any. Of. This. Is. Making. Things. Better? AG: No, nothing I do makes things better GG: Only. If. You. Continue. To. Be. As. You. Are. Now. AG: How the hell would I even be able to help? AG: From in here GG: Well. You. Are. Certainly. Doing. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Harm. From. There.... Or. At. Least. Trying. To. Do. So. AG: I'm not trying to do anything GG: And. That. Is. What. Is. Worrying. AG: Honestly if I had a gun-...nevermind AG: But, how is that worrying? GG: That. You. Are. Not. Trying. To. Do. These. Things. And. Yet. Here. We. Are. Talking. About. The. Harm. You. Keep. Causing. AG: Honestly, the things I do don't matter, they never mattered... GG: They. Do. Matter.... If. They. Did. Not. Noone. Would. Be. Angry. With. You. GG: Something. Will. Be. Done. To. Get. You. Off. That. Planet. Soon. I. Am. Certain. But. You. Will. Need. To. Stop. Being. An. Idiot. AG: It'd be better if I stayed on this...uh...store...rock...thing... AG: Actually it'd probably be better if I was dead GG: And. That. Would. Solve. Nothing. AG: It would make people alot less angry GG: So. Would. Actually. Making. Up. For. Your. Mistakes. AG: How the fuck do I do that if I'm stuck in here AG: I've tried apologizing GG: Saying. The. Words. To. The. Effect. Of. "I. Am. Sorry." Or. Anything. Like. That. Is. Hardly. An. Apology. GG: When. I. Make. An. Apology. I. Ask. What. The. Other. Party. Would. Have. Me. Do. AG: ... AG: I think she would have me die GG: Perhaps. AG: And you think I should, if she asks me to? GG: I. Would. Say. You. Would. Need. A. Stay. Of. Execution. Until. After. This. Game. Is. Over. AG: None of you guys even like me, my role isn't important and I have such little effect on the outside world that I basically don't exist, why should I stay alive until after we beat the game? GG: We. Do. Not. Like. You. Because. You. Made. Yourself. Unlikable.... GG: And. We. Do. Not. Know. How. Important. Your. Role. May. Be. AG: Have you ever thought that maybe...just maybe, it's what I'm going through that's making me such an ass? GG: Yes. You. Mentioned. Your. Situation.... I. Am. Currently. A. Frog.... Dealing. With. The. Fact. That. Horrible. Deals. Are. Being. Made.... Being. Hunted. By. Dullahans.... Have. Been. Threatened. By. Proxy. By. One. God.... Have. Been. Controlled. By. Another.... Have. Been. Killed. Once. By. A. Third.... AG: And aren't you a little annoyed? GG: Yes. But. I. Have. Yet. To. Bring. It. Out. On. Others. GG: At. Least. Not. To. The. Degree. That. You. Have. AG: I would say "for being a rage player you're not that angry" but you destroy rage, so...yeah GG: I. Have. Not. Had. To. Extensively. Use. My. Power. For. That. Effect.... AG: Hm... GG: Sometimes. You. Must. Simply. Accept. The. Circumstances. That. Are. Not. Under. Your. Control. GG: And. Continue. To. Move. Onwards. AG: I have nowhere to move AG: I have no options AG: All I can do is wait GG: I. Do. Not. Mean. Literally. Move. AG: I know that GG: There. Is. Always. A. Means. To. Mentally. Move. On. AG: You mean, like, let go of shit? GG: Yes. AG: I don't know what I could, or should, let go of... AG: Uh... AG: My dad, this dumbass notebook, uh... my past in general... GG: Do. Any. Of. Those. Things. Truly. Define. You? AG: My dad kind of made me an orphan AG: Ish AG: He killed my mother and then just ran off AG: This notebook signifies how much I hate myself AG: And my past is just...shitty AG: Kinda molded into what I am now GG: Then. Burn. It.... Remember. The. Past. But. Resolve. To. Change. Who. You. Are.... GG: Keep. Only. What. Is. Necessary. To. Keep. You. From. Back. Tracking. GG: You. Can. Not. Change. The. Past. In. Regards. To. Your.... "Dad."... GG: But. That. To. Is. Something. You. Will. Need. To. Move. Beyond.... And. In. Truth. If. I. Understood. Some. Things.... There. May. Be. A. Further. Revelation. Waiting. For. You. There. Though. I. Do. Not. Think. Now. Is. The. Time. To. Say. It. AG: Um...okay AG: I need to think AG: Alot GG: And. If. You. Do. Burn. The. Notebook.... Please. Do. Not. Burn. Down. Your. House... Hive.... AG: Uh... AG: My house is a showroom AG: It's...uh... AG: ...Kinda weird GG: If. You. Do. Not. Wish. To. Burn. It. Then. Choose. Another. Option.... But. Do. Not. Keep. Holding. Onto. It. Like. You. Have.... Take. Only. What. Is. Necessary. AG: I think I know what to do GG: Good. AG: Uh... AG: I should go and set up some more christmas decorations GG: Hopefully. The. Next. We. Talk. It. Will. Not. Involve. Another. Foolish. Action. On. Your. Part.... AG: You know how I am AG: Later, Serios -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 12:37 -- Category:Mike Category:Serios